Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{12})^{-12}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{12})^{-12} = 6^{(12)(-12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{12})^{-12}} = 6^{-144}} $